


Exclusive/Inclusive (more Hugo poetry)

by Hippodameia



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Hugo Wank 2k19, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-21 11:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippodameia/pseuds/Hippodameia
Summary: We don't need anyone's permission or approval to celebrate our Hugo.





	Exclusive/Inclusive (more Hugo poetry)

Whinily, Whinily  
Hugos are special.  
AO3 jokes make us  
angry and hurt.

Get your damn hands off  
our exclusivity.  
AO3 drags our  
award in the dirt.

Factually, Factually  
AO3's Hugo  
belongs to us all at  
Archive of Our Own.

Here our pride is in  
our inclusitivity.  
STFU.  
We don't care if you moan.

_(Not) Burma Shave___

**Author's Note:**

> Receipts! (I have to provide them - I'm an accountant.)
> 
> Kevin Standlee, Not a Hugo Award Winner:
>
>> "The joy you feel at being part of a Hugo Award-winning project would possibly be tarnished if the exclusivity of the Hugo Award was destroyed by anyone, anywhere, anytime, being able to say they are a Hugo Award winner, wouldn't it?"
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/13766?show_comments=true#comments
> 
> Ursula Vernon, A Hugo Award Winner:
>
>> "Can I just say, I’ve won two Hugo Awards. 
>> 
>> I’m also a writer on AO3.
>> 
>> Do I feel my awards were diminished by the fact AO3 won one?
>> 
>> HELL NO. Are you kidding? Somebody thought my stuff was cool enough to get an award that also goes to The Biggest Transformative Site Ever Of All Time With More Members Than Some States! I get to be on a list alongside ALL OF AO3?!
>> 
>> 9:47 PM - 16 Sep 2019"
> 
> https://twitter.com/UrsulaV/status/1173820859615760384
> 
> *****************************************************************************************************************
> 
> _Update: Kevin Standlee seems to have given permission for AO3 members to refer to themselves as Hugo winners, but only in the sense that we are like sports fans whose team has won a game. **Kevin, we're the players.**_  
__  
(He explains his reasoning in comments to his Livejournal post "Killing What You Love, Continued," 9/18/19. Ain't linking.) 


End file.
